


Air Travel Could be Seriously Improved

by GothBunny



Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Airplanes, Author probably needs sleep too, Cake, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Slash needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Slash has a serious dislike of red-eye flights. Steven completely misreads the situation and tries to improve it with cake.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Slash
Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585123
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Air Travel Could be Seriously Improved

“Welcome to the John F. Kennedy Airport here in Queens New York. The local time is two fifty-one in the morning and the temperature is twenty-three degrees.” The pilot continued to ramble about how passengers should remain seated and that the airline was so happy to have flown them from LA to New York for a show during the third leg of Guns N’ Roses Appetite tour. Slash stopped listening. It took enough energy to keep his eyes open, never mind wasting energy on listening to meaningless yammering. Duff was sitting next to him looking completely wasted, an empty bottle of vodka resting loosely in his hand. Axl was trying to wake up Izzy, who evidently possessed the magical ability to sleep on planes. Lucky fucker. Steven was tapping out a drum solo using the tray table in front of him, exhibiting just as much energy as he had had when he boarded the plane. Slash didn’t know where the blond drummer got his endless supply of energy from, but it was unfair of him to keep it to himself. Airplanes were helpful, but flying in them sucked.

Somehow, he made it from the airplane to the limo, and from the limo to his hotel room. Slash didn’t take much time to survey the room, noting that it had a mini-fridge, a chair, and a bed. The bed was what he cared most about. It looked very inviting with its abstract-patterned quilt and pile of matching pillows. He staggered the twelve feet between the door and the bed, pulling off his t-shirt and shoes on the way, and flopped down face-first into the mattress, passing out within five seconds of his head hitting the quilt.

Ordering room-service at three-thirty in the morning was probably not the best idea, as Steven learned from the very tired looking waiter who delivered the tray of cake and flowers to his hotel room. But Slash had seemed quiet and sad on the plane and no one else seemed to care. Therefore, Steven had taken it upon himself to cheer the guitarist up. He was not going to sit idly by while Slash upset. Even though it was a little after four in the morning and his doctor had technically told him to take it easy now that his recently-broken arm had healed, he felt it his duty to cheer up Slash. Because he was a good friend. And good friends bring their buddies chocolate cake and flowers when they’re sad. Scooping up the tray, Steven began the journey across the hall to Slash’s room, knocking on the door.

Slash was awakened to someone pounding incessantly on his door. His first thought was that he had overslept and it was someone who had come to tell him it was time to go to the gig. Bleary-eyed, he glanced at the clock that was resting on the nightstand next to the bed. Four-o-seven in the morning. Not someone who was coming to get him for the gig then. Taking a deep breath, he shouted as loudly as possible at whoever had dared to wake him up at this ungodly hour. “FUCK OFF!!!”

The knocking continued. Swearing under his breath, Slash stumbled to his feet. If he opened the door and saw Duff standing there with a bag of cocaine and a bottle of alcohol, he was punching the fucker in the face and going back to bed. It was too early in the morning to party. Shuffling, he made it to the door, opening it a crack. 

It was not Duff holding a bag of cocaine. It was Steven, holding a tray with cake and- flowers? What the fuck?- looking up at him through blond bangs, blue eyes staring into his with a worried expression. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Steven?” The drummer looked down, shuffling his feet and blushing awkwardly. If Slash had been less tired, he might have cared about how adorable Steven looked with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth and a cherry red color painted across the bridge of his nose. However, he was tired, and really wanted to be left alone so he could go back to sleep. 

“Uh… you seemed kinda down on the plane, and I thought, ya know, that I would try and cheer you up. Do you want some cake?” Steven lifted the tray towards him.

“No. I do not want cake. I want to be left alone to sleep because I don’t know if you have noticed BUT IT’S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND I’M TIRED SO PLEASE FUCK OFF.” 

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have shouted. Steven looked close to tears, slowly shuffling away, looking at his feet and mumbling apologies. Fuck, Slash really shouldn’t have shouted. This was what happened when he didn’t get sleep. He said things impulsively and hurt people he cared about. “Wait, Popcorn. I’m sorry. You can come in.”

Opening the door wider, he let Steven into the room. The blond immediately went over and set the tray of cake down on a table, then came over and wrapped him into a hug. Steven was a comfortable weight around Slash’s waist, with his head buried into his chest and skinny arms clinging to the guitarist.

The hug was nice, but Slash was still really tired, and mostly just wanted to sleep. Wiggling, he managed to break free from his friend’s grip. “Hey, Steven. I appreciate the gesture but I’m really tired so I’m gonna go back to bed now. You can crash here if you want I guess.” 

Slash took the opportunity to get out of his jeans, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed again, face down in a pillow. He heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor and felt the mattress underneath him shift, the blankets he was lying under drag slightly across his back as Steven climbed into bed beside him, now stripped down to a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. If Slash had been more awake, he might have been more aware of the fact that Steven was lying next to him in a bed and was scantily clad, but he didn’t. Instead, he rolled over onto his side so he was facing the blond, threw an arm over Steven, and went to sleep.

When Steven woke up, there were two things he noticed. Firstly, he was not alone in his bed. Secondly, the bed’s other occupant had gathered him against their chest, strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him from leaving. Wiggling a hand free and rubbing his eyes, he remembered what had happened the night before. He and the rest of his bandmates had flown in from LA. He had mistakenly thought Slash was sad, not tired and had brought his bandmate cake and flowers. Why the hell had he done that? Way to go and make it obvious. Give flowers to the guy you have a crush on. Totally not a give away of your feelings. But what else had happened last night? Somehow he had ended up in a bed with Slash using him as a teddy bear. 

Deciding he didn’t mind being held against Slash’s chest, Steven rolled over, burying his face into his friend’s shoulder. Slash smelled nice. Kind of like whiskey. Snuggling in closer, Steven let himself be lulled back to sleep with the rise and fall of Slash’s chest.

Slash awoke to a face full of blond hair. Not that he had any objections to waking up with Steven curled against his chest. He attempted to sweep the messy locks away from his face, running his fingers carefully through the tangled curls, brushing it back to reveal Steven’s closed eyes and golden eyelashes that fluttered in time to the drummer’s quiet and steady breathing. Steven made the cutest noise when he was sleeping, a little snuffling sound that made his lips quiver and his chest rise and fall to a gentle rhythm. Slash let his fingers drift through the blond’s hair again, tucking the sunshine-colored strands back to better reveal Steven’s face. Maybe he should have thought twice before kissing his friend’s nose like that, but Steven was too adorable to resist.

Or at least, that’s the excuse he had been planning to use when Steven’s eyelids fluttered, blinking open to reveal a sky-colored gaze. Instead, Slash’s response was “You know you’re really fucking adorable when you’re asleep.”

“Huh?” Steven’s eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion, nose turning pink at Slash’s confession.

“You’re super adorable when you’re sleeping,” and this was why Slash hated talking about anything important or embarrassing, he had a tendency to start rambling and confessing things he shouldn’t. “Actually, you’re pretty cute all the time, although admittedly less so when you wake me up at four in the morning, but that was probably because I was tired and not because you were any less of a ball of sunshine, actually I take that back, you’re always adorable and I don’t care if you wake me up at all hours of the night because it means that you’re here with me and I don’t want you to be anywhere else-”

Steven looked up at him, lip pinched bashfully between his teeth. “Slash?”

Rambling interrupted, Slash looked down at the blond in surprise, mind only just comprehending that Steven had asked him something. “What?”

“Kiss me again please?” The pink staining his nose had spread across his cheeks, painting a bright blush across Steven’s face.

Slash acquiesced, using two fingers to tip the blond’s chin upwards, kissing the soft lips with a gentle peck. Because really, who was he to deny Steven of what he wanted? So when the drummer climbed on top of him to straddle his waist, Slash was perfectly content to cup his hands protectively under Steven’s jaw, and continue to pepper his face with kisses. He let his lips trail down the blond’s neck, basking in the affection of Steven’s hands running gently over his shoulders.

Steven made a funny gasping noise when Slash’s lips kissed over the hollow between his right shoulder and his collarbone so Slash paused, nipping and sucking at the spot, admiring the strawberry colored hickey he created. He felt his dick stiffen inside the loose confines of his boxers but ignored it, instead letting his hands leave the blond’s face, running them through the golden curls and trailing them down the drummer’s back before coming to grasp the hemline of Steven’s t-shirt. He tugged, trying to take it off, but Steven’s hands came down to grab at his wrists.

“What are you doing Slashy?” Steven was biting his lip again, face still painted with a pink flush.

“Loving you,” Slash replied, looking back at the blond. “Do you not want me to?” He suddenly panicked, he and Steven could be on completely different pages on what was happening, it was quite possible that Steven had thought he was just being friendly, he was probably completely misreading the situation. 

“No, I um, want you to keep going” Steven blushed harder, “I’m just not sure how um, far I want to go? Or what I’m comfortable with?”

Slash could understand that. He was new to this too. “Okay, Stevie. Are you comfortable if I take off your shirt?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling, Slash tugged off the loose, white-knit fabric, revealing Steven’s bare chest. He slid his hands up the blond’s stomach, feeling Steven’s rapid breathing under his palms. Shifting slightly, he tugged the still-blushing drummer down so that they were lying skin to skin on the bed. Slash was sandwiched between the sheets and an adorable Steven, the two of them only separated by the thin fabric of their underwear.

Slash pulled the blond’s face up to his, kissing Steven’s cherry-colored lips, beginning to rock his hips against the drummer’s, setting a slow and gentle pace, feeling Steven’s erection rub against his own, separated only by two layers of fabric. 

Slash’s voice was muffled, lips still pressed against the corner of Steven’s mouth. “You still comfortable Stevie?” 

“Yeah.”

“Have I told you how cute you are Stevie?” Slash didn’t usually shower his partner with this many complements, but he wanted to make sure Steven understood just how much he meant to him.

“You may have mentioned something.” The blond giggled, grinning, before grinding his hips down into Slash’s now rock-hard boner, laughing harder when Slash let out a moan.

Smiling back, Slash flipped them over, so that Steven was looking up at him through big blue eyes, blond hair fanned out like a golden crown. He let their pace pick up slightly, grinding down against Steven’s erection.

“Um, Slashy?” 

“What?” Slash took this opportunity to bend down and kiss Steven again.

“Do you think maybe we could um, take our underwear off too?” Steven averted his eyes, glancing downward, his face still the color of roses.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Slash sat up, tugging off Steven’s underwear before removing his own boxers. Taking the time to admire the body beneath him, he gave his dick a few relieving pumps before bending back over Steven and kissing him again. He felt their erections brush against each other and moaned, allowing Steven’s tongue the opportunity to invade his mouth. 

Slash felt Steven’s hands ventured down to grasp his hips, forcing him to grind against him harder. If Steven kept it up, this was going to be over embarrassingly fast. He gave the corner of the blond’s mouth a gentle kiss, hearing Steven whimper against his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was the little sound Steven had made or just Steven in general, but he couldn’t hold back anymore; his hips jerked against the blond’s erratically, chasing his own release. A wave of pleasure swept through him, shooting out in white ribbons from the end of his dick but he kept grinding against Steven, trying to get the blond to climax as well. 

Somewhere through the haze of his orgasm, Slash heard Steven shout something and felt something hot and sticky splash against his chest, but he was too far gone to care. It felt as though his entire body was shaking, so much so that he was afraid his arms would give out, so Slash flopped over onto the mattress, pulling Steven against him. They lay together like that panting for a few minutes, savoring the intimacy of their post-orgasmic haze.

“Slashy?” 

“Mmph?” Slash’s face was pressed into Steven’s blond curls.

“Do you wanna go eat that chocolate cake I brought over?”

Slash pulled his face out of Steven’s hair, cuddling the blond against his chest. “Let’s stay in bed for a few more minutes. Then we can eat your cake.” He buried his face back into the blond locks.

Steven smiled to himself, feeling Slash’s arms wrapped around him protectively. “Okay.”


End file.
